The Journey Through Middle Earth
by NarutoXHinataPie
Summary: [LotR Naruto crossover] Team 7, all 16 years old, are send to a secret meeting in Rivendell. They didnt know they had to protect the Fellowship and the Ring from the evil that lies in Mordor. Are Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke able to survive? [Mild SasuSaku]
1. The Mission

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Naruto or the Lord of the Rings, or any of the mentioned places and characters.**

_This story is dedicated to _**Kyra and Yui**_! I hope you like it, girls!_

The Journey through Middle Earth

Chapter 1

A new mission

_Team 7; Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke. For your new mission you have to leave Japan and go to 'Middle Earth'. In Rhudaur, next to the Misty Mountains, is the city of the Elves, called Rivendell. There is a meeting. This is a simple C-ranked mission, but could also turn out in a serious A-ranked mission, so that's why I send this team. I trust you all. Kakashi is on a mission, my apologies; he cannot come with you. In this letter, I included two maps; the first how to get to Middle Earth, the second from Middle Earth itself. This mission will be further explained by Lord Elrond, who awaits you in Rivendell._

_Good luck,_

_Gondaime-Hokage, Sannin Tsunade._

"It sounds like it's going to be a long mission." Said Sasuke, while observing the two maps and the letter from Tsunade.

"Finally! I've waited forever for a new mission!" Naruto punched exited in the air, Lee-style.

"Oh shut it Naruto, our mission weren't that bad." Sakura played a little with her soft, pink hair while frowning at the blond.

"But, Sakura-chan-"

"Aint I right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

They bowed over the letter again.

"She didn't say _when_ we had to leave." Noticed Naruto.

"Probably we have to go right now." Sasuke replied coolly. "It's called pure logic, dobe."

"I'm not a dobe, you TEME!"

"Guys!"

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at their fellow teammate.

"Let's go home, gather our stuff, and meet at the gates when ready." Sakura suggested. "As Tsunade-shishou said, this Elrond person will tell us more, so let's meet up with him in Rivendell."

"Middle Earth is far away." Sasuke observed the first map. "It'll take us a long time to get there."

"I know," Sakura continued. "That's why we can better leave now. If there is a meeting we have to attend, we would look real polite if we were late."

"… I don't understand that." Naruto said slowly. Sasuke sighed deeply.

"It's sarcasm, dobe, sarcasm."

"Don't call me a dobe!"

* * *

"You'll be careful?"

"Yes, mom."

"And you promise you'll write me?"

"If I can, yes, mom."

"And-"

"I have to go mom!"

Sakura picked up her bag and got ready to leave. She gave her mother a quick hug before leaving. Her mom was a real sweet person, but she could be just _too_ caring sometimes.

Noticing evening was falling already, she hurried to the gates. Surprisingly, she was the first one. Sasuke always was there the earliest.

Ten minutes later, she saw Sasuke walking up to her, his backpack on his back, his hands in his pockets.

"Naruto isn't here yet?" He asked.

She shook her head, causing her pink bangs to shake with her movement.

Sasuke found himself looking at it before looking off and glaring at nothing.

'What was that?' He wondered. 'That… feeling?'

* * *

"And this, and this, and this… DONE!"

Naruto stood up and swung his bag around his shoulder. He looked around one last time. He was going to miss his house.

He closed the curtains, but reopened them again, glancing outside.

"It's that dark already!? I'm LATE! They're going to kill me! Whaa!"

With that, he closed his curtains again, so fast he almost ripped them off, and stormed out of his house.

* * *

"Took you long enough, Naruto!" Sakura yelled when she saw the orange spot hurrying towards them in the darkness.

"Sorry! I just forgot the time and things and I was… yeah never mind. Let's go dattebayo!"

With that, Naruto ran past them and took off. Sakura sighed.

"Well… Let's follow him."

"Hn."

* * *

After weeks of travelling, they started to notice they were getting somewhere.

"See?" Sakura pointed at the map from Middle Earth. "We could take the boat, cross the sea, then take the Greyflood River into the land, which'll lead us straight to Rivendell."

Sasuke nodded. "We'll do that. How long do you thing we'll be in the boat?"

Sakura raised her shoulders and picked up some bread. "Depends on our speed. Naruto, what are you doing?"

The two turned around to see Naruto turning his bag upside down.

"I can't find my nightcap!"

"We don't have time for your stupidities. We have to leave." Sasuke glared at their friend and stood up. He threw the bucket with water over the fire they were sitting around.

He and Sakura picked up their bags and walked on.

"H- Hey, wait!" Naruto rushed after them. "Where are you getting a boat?"

"Maybe at the _coast_?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura giggled softly.

"Don't laugh at me Sakura-chan!" 

"I wasn't!"

"Why were you laughing then?"

"Cause Sasuke-kun did something funny!"

"But-"

"We can take that boat there." Sasuke pointed at a harbour, interrupting his teammates.

They all turned to see a small boat lying at the coast, with one cabin to sleep in, and the steering wheel on deck.

"We cant, that boat is someone's property, we aren't thieves!" Sakura said disgusted. Naruto took her wrist and dragged her after Sasuke and himself.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan, it isn't stealing, it's borrowing!"

"_Borrowing_? You know as well as I do that that boat isn't returning!"

"… Well it's still not stealing."

"Yes it is!!"

"Just shut up and help us, Sakura." Said Sasuke. 'Damn, these two are always arguing about nothing!' He thought annoyed. 

Let's not tell Sasuke about his arguments with Naruto shall we?

The boys hopped on the boat and looked how it worked.

"We need a key to start the engine." Said Naruto.

"Look in the cabin." Suggested Sasuke. "Maybe they keep a spare key."

Naruto pulled the door open and came in a small room. The curtains were closed. A bench filled up the sides.

"Underneath the pillows." Muttered Naruto to himself. He lifted up the cushions on the wooden benches to find a closet build in the benches. He pulled the first one open.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Sasuke heard Naruto yell. The Kyuubi-boy came running outside again, with a key in his hands.

"Good. Give it to me." Sasuke stretched out his hand and Naruto gave him the small key. "Here goes nothing."

He tried it. Luckily, the engine started working.

"It works!! Sakura-chan!! Look it works!!"

No response.

"… Sakura?" Sasuke walked to the edge of the boat. No Sakura.

"Damn, she's gone." Said Sasuke to Naruto.

"What? She can't be gone." Naruto joined Sasuke. "SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN?"

"Yes?"

The boys jumped in the air of shock and turned around, finding Sakura behind them.

"Damn Sakura where were you!?"

"Yeah!"

"No time, we have to go RIGHT NOW!" With that, the kunoichi turned around and started steering the boat. Naruto and Sasuke shot each other a glance.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Well, the owner is coming this way."

Immediately, the boys – again – looked out. Indeed, a fat man was running towards them in the distance. He seemed to be yelling but was to far away to be heard.

"We don't have to worry." Naruto said snickering. "That guy runs ten feet in one hour."

Sakura sighed deeply. "That's not the point, I don't care if he's slow, but he can get close enough to see us clearly and recognise us, or walk around and tell people about us so we can't get anywhere anymore when we come back."

"… She has a point there." Sasuke said slowly. Naruto nodded, even though he still didn't understand.

* * *

"Man this is getting boring." Naruto watched the sunset as Sasuke was at the wheel this time. Sakura was inside the cabin for already an hour straight. "Can't we go any faster, teme?"

"No you dobe, and besides, we're in the middle of the ocean. We have to be careful."

"For what? Fish?" Naruto laughed loudly.

Sasuke decided not to respond.

"Are we there yet?" Complained Naruto again.

"I told you ten minutes ago, and ten minutes before that, and ten minutes before that, and again, ten minutes before that, and so on, that it'll take us more then a couple of days to arrive there." Snapped Sasuke.

They hadn't slept since two days ago and the disadvantage was getting on to him. His eyes were closing slowly, but he shook his head, trying to get the sleep away.

The following snoring from Naruto didn't help at all.

"Must. Stay. Awake." Sasuke groaned sleepy. He didn't want to imagine what would happen if he fell asleep. They'd get totally on the wrong direction.

"Here, let me take it over."

Sasuke looked up, hearing the soft voice. Sakura was standing next to him.

"I'm fine." He muttered.

"You're not, you have to sleep. I just slept an short hour, I'll manage." She smiled and took the steering wheel. Sasuke sighed.

"Okay, fine." He walked off and opened the door to the cabin.

"… Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"… Thanks."

Before Sakura could realize that the great Uchiha Sasuke had thanked her, he already went inside and closed the door behind him.

* * *

_Damn, first chapter and I hate it already -.- I never like to begin a story, that's why it's so crappy. I promise it'll get better!_

_**Explanations**: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are all 16 years old. Sasuke did go to Orochimaru but he returned – later told in the story._

_And yeah, already the tiniest hints of SasuSaku in this! I couldn't resist, damned._

_Well, what do you think? Please review._

_-xxx- NarutoXHinataPie_


	2. Arrival and Hormones

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Naruto or the Lord of the Rings, or any of the mentioned places and characters.**

_Before I forget, I need a beta-reader who is English. -.- Seriously. Please, anyone?_

The Journey through Middle Earth

Chapter 2

Arrival and Hormones

Naruto stretched and yawned loudly before opening his eyes. He'd been sleeping all night. The morning sun stretching over the sea greeted him and he gladly accepted the soft light.

"Damn that was a good nap…" Naruto turned around in his chair to see not Sasuke, but Sakura behind the steering wheel.

"Sakura-chan? Where's teme?" He asked surprised. Sakura turned her head and smiled a little at him.

"Good morning Naruto. Sasuke was tired so I decided to take over for the night." She said. She looked tired herself too, found Naruto.

"Well you look awful." He pronounced. Sakura frowned, causing Naruto to gulp. "Not like that! You're beautiful! I just mean that you look tired, so you should sleep and I'll take over, okay?"

"… Yeah, I could use some sleep. One hour in three nights just wasn't enough." Sakura went aside so Naruto could take over the steering wheel and she went inside the cabin.

The benches were clapped open, making it a bed. Sasuke was on it, with a thin blanket covering him. Sakura only saw his shoes standing next to him, so that meant that he still had his clothes on.

Sasuke looked so peaceful, sleeping like that. It made Sakura want to crawl against him.

'Would he mind if I'd… sleep next to him?' She asked herself in mind.

'Of course not!' Inner Sakura yelled. 'Girl, this is your chance! It's been given to you on a plate for god's sake! Accept it! SHANNAROOOO!'

Sakura sighed softly, hearing her inner self.

"That's so not me." She mumbled. She took her shoes off and laid her weapons next to it. Slowly, she crawled into the bed/bench, next to Sasuke, and took the blanket a little to pull it more towards her.

Sasuke stirred, but didn't wake up. Sakura watched him a little longer. Then, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke woke up hours later from Naruto's loud singing.

"Cause, YOOOUUUUU love me but you DOOON'T KNOW WHO – I – AAAAM!"

"Make it shut up…" He mumbled annoyed. He turned around and wanted to cover his ears with his pillow when he noticed something next to him.

Someone.

Because of his turn, Sasuke found himself merely an inch away from Sakura's face.

"You love me but you don't know who I am…" Continued Naruto on deck (**A/N**: suddenly singing much better… hehehe…).

Sasuke felt as if his hart would burst out of his chest. She looked so pretty… Her long lashes caressed her cheeks, and her full lips were slightly parted. Her pink strands lay spread around her face.

'I hate this feeling,' shot through Sasuke's head. 'Fucking hormones… She's too beautiful… But on the other side… I never want to let go of this feeling… Damn, oh Sakura…'

* * *

Sakura woke up from a warm breathing on her face. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

Sasuke got the shock of his life when he suddenly looked straight into two green eyes.

'…Shit.'

For a moment, they both didn't move, watching each other, totally shocked. Then (to Sakura's disappointment) Sasuke backed away.

"Uhh… Sorry bout that." He mumbled.

"D- don't mention it." Sakura answered stuttering. She crawled out of the bed and put her shoes on. After checking her weapons, she looked back at Sasuke. He was sitting straight up, his hands in his spiky hair, bewildered of what just happened.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked slowly. He just nodded, eyes wide.

'I _have_ to talk about this with someone.' He thought while watching her leave. 'Not her. No. But Naruto doesn't got any normal sense…'

He sighed deeply.

'I guess it'll be Naruto.'

* * *

After five days of top travelling by boat, Sasuke still didn't had the change to talk with anyone about his feelings. He became paranoid, walking around on deck in circles, biting his nails. Sakura's 'Are you sure you're okay?' came three times a day. And of course, when Sakura was asleep, Naruto was too.

The three were all sitting on deck, Naruto hanging with his hands in the water, laughing like a kid from ten, while Sakura was steering. Sasuke sat in a chair with his feet on the edge of the boat, his eyes closed, thinking about his feelings.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He opened his eyes, looking into her green ones. "Could you take it over from me please?"

"Hn." He forced himself out of his comfortable chair and walked up to her.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled at him. He didn't answer.

"Naruto, stop leaning over the edge like that. I swear, you're going to fall in one day."

"I wont, Sakura-chan! I'm a super ninja, remember?"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to take a short nap. Can somebody wake me up in half an hour?"

"I will." Sasuke said.

"Thanks again." Sakura went inside the cabin. Immediately, Naruto hung over the edge again.

"Pf, I would never fall in… I can bath my feet! Awesome idea, Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage."

"Naruto… I have a question." Sasuke looked around at Naruto, who kicked his shoes away.

"What?"

"What did you feel when you met Sakura? … I mean… You like her, right?"

Naruto frowned at his friend.

"You didn't drink any seawater right?" He asked concerned, only to get a empty cup thrown against his head.

"No idiot, I haven't! Just… tell me."

"Uhh… Well," Naruto sat down on next to Sasuke in the chair, scratching the back of his head. "I don't really remember where or when I met her… Must be in the Academy or something… but I can still see her walking by. Her pink hair, bound back by that red ribbon. Her green eyes, full of cheerfulness and joy. Damn… I just wanted to run up to her and stay by her side for the rest of my life. It felt as if my heart would explode. I loved her so much back then… But not anymore."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked, frowning. "She likes you a lot more now then back then. You have a good chance. You changed a lot."

"Well, yeah, maybe." Naruto grinned sheepishly. "But she likes me only as a friend. I still love her, really, but I'm trying to forget her, since she'll never be able to get her eyes off of you. When are you going to ask her?"

"Wh- What?" Sasuke again threw another cup against Naruto's head, although it didn't seem to bother the blond. "Why would I?"

"Because you _like her_!!" Naruto yelled happy.

"I- I-"

"Guys!!!! Oh my god guys what is that???" Sakura's voice interrupted Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto looked up and faced the open sea again.

In the distance was land. It looked real pretty, with the sunset behind it. There were a lot of hills, and trees, and it looked like it came right out of an fairytale.

Sakura came back on deck, only dressed in her panties and a shirt.

"I wanted to re-close the curtains cause some light came through when I saw it!! Why didn't you notice?" She asked, totally excited. Naruto and Sasuke shot each other a glance.

'Best not answer that.' Thought Naruto grinning. The three of them looked back at the country in front of them, Sasuke trying his best not to look at Sakura's long, cream coloured legs.

Then, a sputtering sound, and the boat lay still.

"What was that!?" Sakura said gasping. "We were almost there!"

Naruto looked at the engine.

"We must be out of fuel." He said groaning. "Just great. What do we do? Walk that whole end? Our chakra has died out before we get there."

"Swimming is also not an option." Muttered Sakura. "Peddling?"

"That'll take us days! Sasuke, would you mind helping us out here?" Naruto added annoyed.

They turned to see Sasuke, frowning.

"Naruto, make a Rasengan." He finally said.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked surprised, but Sakura clapped in her hands, excited once again.

"Awesome idea Sasuke-kun! You're too smart!" She squealed. Sasuke shrugged and turned around, hiding his red face, while cursing hormones once again.

"Naruto, if you'll make a Rasengan and hold it into the water, the force of the Jutsu has to make sure that it'll push the boat to the coast."

"Ahh! I get it!" Naruto grinned wide and made a handseal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

With a _poof_, an other Naruto was standing next to the real one. Naruto held up his hand, and the Bunshin started helping him making his Rasengan.

"Rasengan!" He leaned over the edge of the boat and pushed his hand into the water, causing the boat to spurt forward immediately with a huge speed. Naruto almost fell out but both Sasuke and Sakura grabbed his shirt. The Bunshin disappeared in a similar _poof_ as it came.

"Can you hold him so I can put my clothes back on?" Sakura asked Sasuke while letting Naruto go.

"You better control the boat!" Groaned Sasuke. Naruto was quite heavy.

Sakura took the steering wheel once again and made sure the boat went for land.

"That river! That must be Greyflood river… Yes! We're almost at the river!"

In less then two minutes they arrived at the Greyflood River. Naruto's Rasengan died out of chakra and he came up, panting, but grinning like mad. Sakura cheered and flung her arms around Sasuke. Sasuke, totally not thinking, wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent.

When he heard Sakura gasp he immediately pulled away, staring at her. She stared back.

"What are you two doing!? Let's find some fuel!" Naruto jumped between them and took their shoulder.

"Y- Yeah, let's do that." Sakura said quickly.

"Actually, travelling with your Rasengan would make us a lot faster." Sasuke said. "We could make it before midnight."

"Before midnight? No way, man. We have so many miles to go!" Naruto yelled shocked. "Do you realize how tired that would make me!? I'm already exhausted now!"

"No chance to be Hokage for him." Muttered Sasuke against Sakura, who noticed his plan. She nodded firmly.

"Absolutely. I mean he doesn't even try! He can't become Hokage like that."

"Wait!" Yelled Naruto. "Wait! I'll do it! I can do it! Dattebayo!"

Sakura quickly took Naruto's shirt before he fell out of the boat when he leaned over to repeat the progress.

"Idiot." She mumbled, while Sasuke kept the boat under control.

* * *

"That'll do, Naruto, we're here."

"Just a little more!"

"What?"

"No, Naruto, Naruto DON'T!"

_CRASH!_

With a huge sound, the boat came out of the water and crashed against a tree, causing Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke to fly literally out of the boat. They fell on the grass, except for Naruto himself, who ended up with his legs in the river.

"Oh that's just great!" He called out, pulling himself up on the land. "My pants totally drenched!"

Sakura giggled and even Sasuke flashed a small grin.

"I told you to stop, Naruto." Sakura said teasingly.

"The boat's totally out of business, though." Sasuke said, glancing at the smashed front of the boat. "Well done moron."

"I- But- I just- Shut up!" Naruto said angry, walking up to them and climbing in the crushed boat. He came out, carrying their bags. "Let's just go, dattebayo!"

"Give me the map." Sasuke said, pulling Naruto back at his collar. "We need to find the city first."

"… I found it." Sakura said, gazing at something behind the two. The boys turned around to see what Sakura meant.

It had to be the most pretty thing in whole Middle Earth. It looked like the city was glittering or something, build perfectly between mountains. The buildings were pure white, the trees grass-green…

"Now _this_ is a nice build place." Muttered Naruto.

The three of them wanted to get going but Sakura glanced at the boat again.

"What should we do with it?" Asked Naruto, looking at it as well. Sakura shrugged.

"Let's just… Leave it there." Sasuke said. "We should be leaving."

They jumped over the big river, using their ninja-skills, and headed towards the city in front of them, which became more beautiful with every step they made.

"I always thought that Konoha was pretty." Sakura said. "But this beats everything. I want to live here."

"Well, marry an elf." Suggested Naruto. Both Sakura and Sasuke stared at him.

"What?" He said offended.

After five minutes of walking they entered the city. At the gates, a man was waiting for them. He had long brown hair, dark eyes, pointy ears and was dressed in long robes.

"He reminds me of Neji." Whispered Naruto to Sasuke, only to receive an elbow in his stomach from Sakura.

"Welcome, brave Shinobi, to Rivendell." The man said. He had a low, serious voice. "I am Lord Elrond."

The three bowed (Sakura had to pull Naruto down with her) in respect.

"Thank you for your warm welcome." Sakura said.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto introduced himself, with his famous grin playing on his lips.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke." Said Sasuke, his midnight blue eyes glaring around, scanning the surrounding.

"And I am Haruno Sakura." Sakura smiled warmly.

"Yes. The meeting wont be held yet, because not every guest is arrived yet." Elrond turned around and started walking, gesturing the others to follow. "Let me bring you to your room. My deepest apologies, but do you mind all three sharing one together?"

"Of course not!" Sakura said, although she was flinching at the thought to share a room with Naruto. Naruto felt the same about Sasuke. Sasuke didn't say a thing.

"Good. Our rooms will be filled with people coming to our meetings, so we didn't had much left." The male Elf went into the building and let Team 7 through a long hallway.

"This will be your room…"

Naruto pushed the door open and ran inside, Sakura and Sasuke following.

"Whoaaa!" Naruto screamed amazed. Sasuke pushed him away, looking annoyed.

The room had a lot of open windows causing the sun to shine inside. There were three huge beds, with silky white sheets. There wasn't the tiniest spot on the wooden floor, the white walls or the beautiful decorated ceiling.

"Will this do?" Asked Elrond, who was still standing in the doorway.

"It's great. Thank you very much." Sakura said, bowing once again.

"Good. Excuse me for now, I have things to do. Feel free to look around and ask me when you need anything." With that, Lord Elrond left, closing the door behind him.

"This is the – best – mission – _ever_!" Naruto said, falling on one of the beds.

"Watch your mouth, it could turn out in the worst." Sakura said, although she was excited herself too. She touched the silky sheets of the bed the most close to her.

"Those many Rasengans made me TIRED!" Yelled Naruto loudly.

"Naruto keep it down!" Sasuke glared at his teammate while sitting down on the edge of the third bed. "I don't want that Elf person to be mad at us. To be mad at _you_."

"Sorry. I'll just go and sleep now, I guess. Would that be rude?…" Naruto sat up. "… Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke looked up to. Sakura was standing on their balcony.

"Guys, it's amazing over here, check out the view!"

Naruto rolled over but fell from the bed, coming on the floor with a loud 'thud'. Sasuke sighed before walking up to Sakura, standing beside her.

"Isn't it beautiful here?" Sakura whispered.

"It's just land." Sasuke muttered back.

"Don't talk like that, Sasuke-kun. This is… something amazing in life."

They looked at the landscape for a while, ignoring Naruto's cries and cursing.

"Hey, who's that?" Sakura pointed out to a female on a white horse, who sped up the courtyard. In front of her was a small person, most likely a child. Both shinobi leant over more to see the person's face, but his cloak with hood made sure that wasn't happening.

"I don't know." Sasuke muttered. The brown haired girl – who had to be an elf – quickly got off the horse and took the kid of as well. She rushed inside, leaving the horse where it was, which waited for it's mistress.

"Someone who lives here?" Naruto was standing on the other side of Sakura now, leaning over the edge as well. "We have to find out."

"She's not suspicious." Sakura said frowning.

"Maybe not, but I also want to know what was going on there." Sasuke said slowly, before going back inside, leaving Naruto and Sakura on the balcony.

* * *

_Sasuke was OOC much? Please don't hurt me. SasuSaku is controlling my brains! Get it out! … How about the rest of the chapter? -.- I didn't like it much… Although it's only just started… Oh how I hate beginnings. After this, it's REALLY beginning. Yes. God this is hard._

_Uhh… Yeah. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and please review again! Free Naruto character for everyone who reviews! You can choose whoever you want! Except for Deidara. -claims, insert evil laughter here-_

_Love, NarutoxHinataPie_


	3. The One Ring

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Lord of the Rings, or any of the mentioned places and characters.**

The Journey through Middle Earth  
Chapter 3  
The One Ring

It was two days later when Team 7 saw the brown haired Elf-girl again.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were sitting in the courtyard. Naruto was balancing a kunai on the tip of his finger, Sakura was getting a tan with her eyes closed, and Sasuke was thinking when his dark eyes spotted the girl. She was wearing a long, green dress, and she didn't have her hair bound back like last time.

Sasuke elbowed Sakura, who opened her eyes and saw the Elf as well.

"What should we do?" She whispered.

They didn't have to do anything, because the girl noticed them too and walked towards them.

"Konoha Shinobi?" She asked, her voice sounding soft and mysterious. Naruto put his kunai away, nodding.

"My father already mentioned about your stay." The girl continued. "You may call me Arwen. And if I'm correct, you are Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki." She added, pointing out the right persons while saying the right name.

"Yes, we are." Sakura said. "May I ask you who your father is?"

"Lord Elrond." Arwen replied. Naruto frowned.

"That's your dad?" He said loudly, causing him to receive a lot of glaring from his teammates and a surprised look from Arwen.

"Who was the child you had with you when you arrived?" Sasuke asked out of nothing. Arwen looked at him for a long time, her brown eyes never leaving his midnight blue ones.

"That was no child." She finally said, breaking the silence. "He is a Hobbit, a Halfling from the Shire. Your reason here is what he carries."

"What he carries?" Naruto repeated. "What is he carrying?"

"You will understand soon enough." Came the reply. "Excuse me."

Arwen bowed slightly for them, before turning around and walking off.

"Does that answer the question who she is?" Naruto mumbled surprised, back in Japanese again.

"I wonder what that 'Hobbit' has." Sakura said, watching the Elven-maiden walk off. "I mean, it's the reason we're here… I'm getting more curious with every second."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not a good thing." Sasuke looked at his teammates. "When I was walking around yesterday, I heard moans of pain coming out of a room, and voices. I don't know what they said, it was an other language."

"That must have been the language of the Elves." Sakura said, her eyes shining with stars. "I cant wait to hear that! It seems to be a very interesting language."

"Your language is very interesting as well, Sakura Haruno." A deep voice said from behind them in English. The three turned around.

Behind them was an old man. He had a grey beard and long, grey hair. His robes were grey as well, just like his hat, and in his hand was a staff.

"Gandalf the Grey." He introduced. "I already know your names."

"You speak Japanese?" Naruto asked.

"Hai." Gandalf smiled. "I will be delighted having a real Japanese conversation once, but it wouldn't be polite for our friends, who do not speak the language." He pointed at something behind him, causing Team 7 to look past him.

Four people, one male and three boys were looking at them. The male had wild brown hair and a short beard. His eyes were small and blue, observing the shinobi. His clothes were dark as well; a long black coat over a brown shirt. His shorts were black and his boots were brown too.

The three boys were all dressed the same, except for some colours. None of them were wearing shoes, although the shinobi could see why; they had huge feet with a lot of hair.

The first boy was firmly build, with a quite round face. He had short, messy, blond hair and grey eyes. His bag was – for sure – the most big one.

The second boy had blond hair too, although a little darker and a little messier. His clothes must have been the brightest; his shirt was yellow.

The third boy was the smallest, with light brown hair. A scarf was wrapped around his small neck.  
All four were staring at Sakura strangely. Sasuke and Naruto noticed to.

"Hi." Sakura mumbled, a little uneasy. She shoved a little closer to Sasuke, who totally didn't mind.

"How can your hair be pink?" The smallest boy with the scarf blurted out. The one with the yellow shirt gave him a glaring look.

"Wh- My hair?" Sakura looked up a little, as if she didn't know it was pink and she wanted to check it. "Well… It has always been like this."

The one with the yellow shirt totally forgot politeness. "So you didn't colour it?"

"No." Sakura said offended.

"Forgive their rudeness." The man with the brown hair said, looking from the first to the second boy.

"It's… ok." Sakura exchanged looks with her teammates.

"Strider! Let me go and check if mr. Frodo is alright!" The last boy said, saying something for the first time. "Can I? Can I Gandalf?"

The man referred as Strider frowned, but Gandalf nodded. The boy immediately sped off.

"Sam!" The boy stopped when Strider called him. Apparently his name was Sam.

"Be quiet." Strider warned. Sam nodded and ran off again.

The boy with the scarf came closer to the shinobi and looked at Sakura.

"You're Sakura right?" When she nodded, the boy turned to the two males.

"Who of you is Sasuke and who of you is Naruto?"

"I'm Sasuke." Sasuke said while narrowing his eyes, as if the question offended him.

"And I'm Naruto." Naruto added.

"Odd." The boy mumbled. "Well, I'm Pippin. And that's my best friend, Merry. Who just left was Sam and this is Strider."

"Strider is an odd name." Sasuke said, looking at the referred man who looked back.

"I'm just known as that." He replied.

The old man, Gandalf, smiled. "Well, I have to go now. I would really like something to drink, I'm exhausted. Until soon."

He left, Strider, Merry and Pippin following.

"We keep meeting new people." Naruto groaned as the three shinobi watched them walk off. "I'll never be able to remember all their names!"

* * *

"Let me tell you why you are here." Lord Elrond said, his face serious, looking even more serious because of the light coming from the fireplace.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Elrond were together in a dark room, the fire as their only light. They sat down in comfortable red fauteuils and listened carefully.

"A long time ago, it began with the forging of the great rings." The Elf started his story. "In total, there were twenty dings. Three were given to the Elves. Seven to the Dwarf lords. And nine rings were gifted to the race of Men."

Sakura noticed the Elf narrow his eyes for a second.

"We thought that was it. That there were nineteen rings given, within these rings the strength and will to govern each race. But another ring was made.

"In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a master ring, to control all others. And into this ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. One Ring to rule them all."

A short silence followed. Naruto looked slightly confused, Sakura horrified and Sasuke looked the same as always, except that he was frowning more.

"One by one, the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth. Victory was near… But the power of the ring, could not be undone."

Naruto sat up a little.

"The Dark Lord Sauron strode onto the battlefield, towering over both Elves and Men. With a mace, he struck everyone on his path, causing them to fly across the field. The leader of Men, the king of Gondor, raised his sword and wanted to attack, but the Dark Lord hit him with his mace and flung him against a rock, crushing him to his death."

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked annoyed when Sakura let out a gasp, even though they were slightly shocked as well.

"It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword. He grasped for the hilt of the sword, but Sauron stepped down on it, shattering the blade. He reached down towards Isildur, the Ring shimmering on his finger."

Elrond took another breath.

"Isildur, acting on a mere impulse, let out a battle cry and slashed at Sauron's hand with the shard of the sword, slicing the finger that wore the One Ring. The Dark Lord let out a cry as the Ring is separated from him.

"He implodes, sending a shock wave throughout the battlefield, knocking the warring troops of their feet. His armour fell unto the ground, his body vaporized. Sauron, the enemy of the free-peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated."

"Very interesting story." Sasuke spoke up. "But we didn't came all this way to listen to some nice tale. Why are we here?"

"Straight to the point, hm?" Elrond grimaced. "Like all Uchiha's."

Sasuke flinched, but didn't say a thing.

"The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of Men are easily corrupted. And the Ring of Power has a will of its own."

Elrond looked rather unpleased. Sakura realised he must have hated Men.

"It betrayed Isildur… to his death.

"And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. For two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer."

"Who?" Naruto interrupted. Sakura banged him on his head.

"Let him finish, then maybe we'll hear, BAKA!"  
Sasuke sighed and Elrond waited a moment, before continuing.

"The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him.

"The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forest of the world. Rumour grew of a shadow in the east; whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived its time had now come. It abandoned Gollum.

"But something happened then the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable. A Hobbit: Bilbo Baggins of the Shire."

Another silence followed, and Sakura decided to break it.

"What is a Hobbit exactly?" She asked.

"You have met one." The reply was. "Or actually, three. And I believe you also saw the forth. Frodo, Samwise, Meriadoc and Peregrin are Hobbits, my worthy Shinobi."

"We haven't met those Frodo and Samwise and Mer- Meria- uhh…" Naruto thought for a while, but had already forget the names.

"We have." Sasuke looked from Naruto to Sakura. "Sam, Merry and Pippin. And," he turned to Elrond. "Maybe it was Frodo who was brought here some days ago with your daughter Arwen?"

Elrond nodded.

"You're clever." He complimented. He turned to Sakura. "So are you."

Sakura bowed. "Thank you."

Naruto looked off, annoyed.

"Please, continue." Sakura looked at the Lord of the Elves. "What happened after this Bilbo had the Ring?"

"For sixty years the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age. At his hundred and eleventh birthday-"

"Hundred and eleventh is wrong, right?" Naruto spoke up, desperately wanting a compliment as well. "It's one hundred and eleven, right?"

"Hobbits say hundred and eleventh." Elrond said slowly. Naruto sank back in his chair with a quiet 'oh'.

"At his hundred and eleventh birthday he left the Shire. He wanted to leave everything to Frodo, but he couldn't part from the Ring. Gandalf the Grey was able to change his mind.

"The Ring passed to Frodo, but evil was stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It heard it's master's call."

"I thought that Master, Sauron, had died?" Sakura spoke up.

"Also what Frodo thought," Elrond nodded at the girl before him. "But no. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring, and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied. His fortress at Barad-Dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only the Ring to cover all the lands of a second darkness. Sauron must never find it."

"What does he look like when his body was destroyed?" Naruto asked.

"Good question. He cannot yet take physical form, but his spirit has lost none of its potency. A great eye, lidless, wreathed in flame… His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth and flesh."

Sakura shuddered. Sasuke looked at her small frame for a second.

"And… Where is this Ring now?"

"In the keeping of Frodo Baggins. It is here, in Rivendell. But we cannot keep it here. Sauron's eye is fixed on Rivendell."

"So," Sasuke frowned. "Why don't you just destroy that Ring then? Why don't you burn it or break it or anything else?"

"Because it cannot be destroyed like that. There is only one way. It has to be thrown in the fires of Mount Doom, where it was made."

"And Mount Doom was in… Mordor, right?" Naruto scratched his head. "But there is Sauron. How can we ever go in there? I don't think us three can win from a million… Orcs. Whatever those may be. And we don't know the way."

"Ahh, but you wont be going alone." Elrond nodded, more to himself then the others. "That's why I called out this meeting. Tomorrow, at noon, we'll discuss who is going with you."

The three Shinobi looked at each other.

"Seems this is getting interesting." Naruto said, grinning.

"But are we be able to do it?" Sakura asked slowly.

"Of course we are." Sasuke answered. "I'm sure of it."

* * *

ZOMG sorry for the long wait! I was just busy with my other fanfiction, my DeiSaku. Don't kill me!  
The part where Elrond explains, I took the most stuff from the prologue of the first movie. I know it's kinda lame, but I didn't have a clue how to explain it. Hehehe… Again don't kill me. Please.  
- NarutoxHinataPie


End file.
